1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions containing 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane and the use of these compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perhalogenated chlorofluorocarbons have been used in refrigeration equipment for more than fifty years, however, the risks to the environment from some of these compounds are now known. Compounds which could replace these chlorofluorocarbons are thus sought.
1,1,1,2-Tetrafluoroethane is known as a refrigerant (U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,427), having a boiling point of -26.3.degree. C. However, it has the disadvantages of having a relatively high (0.26) "greenhouse warming potential" (GWP), which makes it susceptible to contribute to the greenhouse effect, of having a relatively low volumetric refrigerant output, at least lower than CFC 12, which makes it necessary to employ more refrigerant to obtain a system of equivalent output, and of having a relatively low thermodynamic efficiency, at least lower than that of CFC 12, which results in an increase in the consumption of energy.
The present invention has the object of providing compositions which do not have the disadvantages of the previous products.